Shadowlight0982
Shadowlight0982 is the main and one of the primary protagonists and characters within Fanfiction World series as well as the in-game avatar of Shawn. Appearance Fanfiction World Shadow is a young man with dark toned skin, short slightly spiky black hair with bangs and hetero-chromatic eyes with his right eye as a dark brown and his left white because of the Byakugan. Shadow stands at tall with an average build similar to that of a runner. Shadow is mostly seen wearing black or dark blue clothing such as his signature open black hoodie, dark blue shirt (displaying his crest), finger-less gloves, black baggy pants, and black steel toed shoes. He also has a prosthetic right arm as the form of his Azure Grimoire. Shadow's outfit and appearance later changed sometime after the Eclipse Tournament. Before Kurotsubasa When he first played FFW and created Kurotsubasa, Shadow wore a large black hooded jacket with dark blue trim and a white crescent on the back (which he won in a duel), dark blue longsleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, black loose pants which balloon slightly leading to his boots. Strapped to his side a shortsword and around his neck was a pendant that has a silverring and inside it a blue gem (Burst Charm). Real World See Shawn FFW Gakuen See Shadow (Gakuen) Personality Shadow is smart, loyal, bold, headstrong, not afraid to question those he thinks is wrong, and as he was told a born leader. One thing that can be said about Shadow is that he is distant, if Shadow had it this way no one would know a thing about his past. Years ago Shadow kept others away to deal with his growing powers but several encounters and friends causes him to slowly come out his shell. Pre-Cannon Shawn, like many authors on FF, found out about FFW from his friends and advertisement. He soon went out and purchased the game, during that time he was the one-millionth person to own a copy and was told he would receive a special item upon log-in. Shawn went home, installed the game, set his visor, and entered FFW using his FF profile: Shadowlight0982; shortened to Shadow. A month later after finishing quests and becoming interested in exploration and treasure hunting he was then scouted by a guild and soon became a member of The Rare Hunters. Shadow spent a year training with the guild and growing stronger; he soon became the strongest of the lower ranks in a small amount of time. While some were glad and impressed with his results others began to see this as a threat. One day Shadow was ambushed and betrayed by several members of the guild; during the battle Shadow lost control over his elemental power destroying the area and several players around him, he was able to escape, leaving the guild to soon start a solo career (withdrawing from others in the process). A year into his travels Shadow met Rose and helped her deal with a few thugs and he soon ended up becoming her teacher. The two traveled together for a year until Shadow lost control of his power again after Rose was fatally injured fighting a boss monster in a dungeon. After getting Rose healed up he then left alone on a long campaign to control his power until he found a way to seal it off (though it also weakened his original power and abilities by a large margin). After he began meeting several individuals on his journey he soon changed his style and outlook on life an created a guild of his own: Kurotsubasa. Cannon(FFW) Introduction Arc Eclipse Tournament Arc Guild War Arc Equipment Active-(Quick Select/On Hand) *'Special Edition Evans Deathscythe:' Shadow's main weapon of choice, based off the Scythe form of Soul "Eater" Evans. It's a long black pole scythe with an artificial soul inside that allows Shadow to use Soul Resonance abilities. *'Steel Kunai:' A set of standard ninja throwing knives that Shadow keeps on hand to use in various ways. The types of kunai vary from the standard, to ones with explosive notes attached to the ends, to the one rare Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Kunai. *'Dimensional ARM-Zipper:' A special magic tool which default form is a silver ring with a skull on the front that Shadow keeps on his right index finger. The ring then becomes a zipper that hovers in the air and Shadow uses it as a pocket dimensional for his items. *'Azure Grimoire:' Taking the shape of Shadow's right arm and the most powerful grimoire of the BlazBlue universe. Shadow uses it to use the Drive: Soul Eater and it's Distortion Drives and Astral Heats. It can also heal Shadow's wounds slightly. *'Byakugan:' Shadow's eye that allows him to use all of the Kekkei Genkai abilities and use of the Jyuuken. *'Amaya:' Shadow's pet Usa-Manju and a gift given to him by Ravena Felidae. Amaya usually rides on Shadow's head or on his shoulders and will aid Shadow in battle when he's not protective of her safety. *'Lapis Lazuli:' An earring Shadow wears that was given to him from Amaya. *'Wings of Creation:' The most powerful item in the FFW universe, given to Shadow from Izanami. It is a gold bracelet on Shadow's left arm. Other-(Alternate) *'Single Strap Backpack:' A small backpack that Shadow uses as extra inventory when he needs to carry a large amount of objects, be it treasure, items, or emergency supplies. Shadow only brings it when he doesn't want to place everything in his zipper and to have it on hand. *'Chaos Emerald:' One of the many treasures Shadow collects. It is the blue emerald which Shadow uses for emergency escapes since it allows him to use Chaos Control. *'Burst Charm:' A gift given to him when he first began playing FFW for being the one millionth player. It is a small pendant with a silver chain and silver ring with a blue gem inside, usually worn around the neck. The Burst Charm was later stolen from him many years ago. Relationships See "Shadow's Relationships" Fiction Powers Soul Eater Scythe Meister Abilities: *Shadow has the abilities of a scythe meister, which also includes seeing and resonating with other souls. Shadow can also use scythe meister techniques such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. Shadow can also bond with other weapons and maybe even other Demon Weapons but this hasn't been shown yet. He can also perform: *Soul Resonance: Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, Kishin Hunter *Soul Sight: Able to see one's souls *Soul Menace: Interwoven with Gentle Fist and Soul Eater; capable of directly striking an opponent's soul. BlazBlue Soul Eater Drive (BlazBlue): *Shadow uses the dark power of the azure to summon parts of the Black Beast from Blazblue. Shadow can summon things such as tail, heads, and wings (etc.) which strengthen his attacks and allows use of Distortion drives and Astral Heats. This drive also steals partial health from an opponent and add it to Shadow's own. Shadow also carries the Azure Grimoire (shaped as the finger-less glove on his right hand) which he can use to call upon the Azure and activate the BlazBlue; however, doing this is taxing and he can only use that power so many times in a given day to not lose control. Naruto Byakugan (Naruto): *A dōjutsu kekkei genkai that allows for 360 degrees of vision. The Byakugan can even see through solid objects and has telescopic sight with zoom and x-ray. While Shadow mostly uses this ability for search and scouting, the Byakugan also allows Shadow to use the jyuuken/gentle fist style. The eye helps boosts Shadow's already high perception as he can locate weak spots in defenses, tensing of muscles, and even read emotions with it. Original Power Gravity Wave Gravity Wave: Shadow's base power, he still retains the power to manipulate and control gravity. He can generate a gravitational field a certain range around him and can gradually or rapidly increase or decrease the gravity around an object to zero gravity or over 1000x gravity. Shadow can also fire gravity wells as a projectile to damage opponents without manipulating gravity around others. Celestial Being Celestial Being is the evolved form of Shadow's powers triggered during a later time after the Eclipse Tournament. This gives Shadow various galactic and spacial powers stronger than most ever seen before. Celestial Being can be broken down into different parts. Stardust Force: The strongest arsenal and signature of Celestial Being, Shadow can generate and manipulate stellar and spacial energy. The power has the appearance of the night sky as it appears as a dark blue aura with twinkling stars within it. With enough damage anything Shadow cuts and defeats using this power will turn into stars and evaporate within seconds making it a deadly technique (similar to the Stardust Breaker that is was inspired from). Stardust can form around weapons changing their appearances and can also be fired as balls of energy. It can even become a protective aura reducing damage and become a dome to protect others. Abilities Leadership Abilities: Being a Guild Leader, Shadow has natural ability to lead the other members of Kurotsubasa. He shows natural leadership ability, not using tactics such as strength or fear; Shadow respects every member of his guild and trusts them with their abilities. Despite whether showing an almost democratic and lazy way to run a guild, Shadow knows how to lead and keeps Kurotsubasa strong and active. Master Strategist: Shadow has shown in many occasions to be an expert strategist whether inside or outside of battle. He has good negotiation skills and his Byakugan to gather information and plans out actions in his head that will lead to the best result. Emotional Control: In many situations Shadow tends to keep a level head and tends not to let many emotions show, this especially applies in battle where he keeps calm and stable mind throughout. It also works with his signature tactic of taunting certain opponents causing them to be enrage and therefore have their attacks sloppy or weakened making it easy for Shadow to counter and dodge or just take an opponent out quickly. Expert Speed-User: One of Shadow's greatest features is his speed, which is a combination of his own high speed and his own created Shadow Step. In battle he can move fast enough around an opponent to leave afterimages confusing them more and as long as there are a line of shadows to a target he can Shadow Step an infinite amount of times at high speeds. Shadow himself is the second fastest member of Kurotsubasa, beaten only by Illu. Martial Arts Practitioner: With the Byakugan, Shadow has learn different types of the martial art Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). While not at master level, he can still target pressure points quickly and effectively even without help of his Byakugan at times and uses the martial art in battle should he be separated from any weaponry he can use. Weapons Master: Shadow has learned how to use a variety of different weapons ranging from melee weapons such as his scythe to projectiles such as a gun. Shadow also keeps some collections of weapons with him as well, early on Shadow had learned to a few variety of weapons. Expert Swordsman: While does not carry one anymore, Shadow is an expert at using a sword; the sword being the first weapon he ever used in FFW. Shadow mostly specializes in short swords but can uses long blades such as Great Swords and Katanas, and even larger swords such as a Bastard Sword. Shadow can quickly draw a sword, using quick draws and slashes in battle. Expert Marksman: Shadow has shown great marksman abilities, mostly with his Kunai. He can fire his kunai in intricate patterns while to others it would seem that he is just throwing them randomly; Shadow's ability to use the Byakugan as well fully amplifies his abilities to see the targets he is aiming at. THe only times where Shadow has missed were due to an enemy's own speed and abilities or if he wants to leave a message. Magic User: Shadow possesses the ability to use magic, which is mostly used in the darkness spells that he uses. While not at the level of expert magic users he still can use magic efficiently even though it is not is main source of attack. Enhanced Endurance: Shadow has shown to have strong endurance showing from his stamina and the ability to survive what to others would be a fatal attack. Shadow has have limbs near damaged, suffered high amounts of blood loss and even once was able to survive almost near death (though thanks to the assistance of Ravena). Shadow, however, has still survived great wounds just fine and intach for medical treatment. Transformation: Shadow has shown to be able to use two transformations using the power of darkness and the energy from the WIngs of Creation. Each transformation empowers Shadow and allows him to possess new abilities that he didn't have before and can amplify already existing attacks and powers that he has. Each transformation makes Shadow incredibly powerful but each has their own shares of weaknesses as well. Darkness Being: One of the properties of Darkness Users, Shadow has his own Darkness Being that is also the source of all his darkness abilities. While the creature acts as if it were sentient it is a part of Shadow and it's only existance, as with all Darkness Beings, is to protect the user from anymore physical or emotional turmoil. Shadow's Darkness Being takes the form of a three headed serpentine-like dragon with large black wings, the dargon can sometimes be seen as a spector or shadow whenever Shadow is drawing power from his Inner Darkness. Techniques/Magic Soul Resonance: Witch Hunter Class *'Witch Hunter' *'Majin Hunter' *'Kishin Hunter' *'Soul Menace' *'Lunar Destroyer:' Shadow's own original scythe meister technique. Shadow combines the Azure Grimoire's seithr with the Witch Hunter's soul wavelength. The Witch Hunter normal appearance changes into a large blood red crescent moon with glowing red slitted eyes and a demonic mouth that let's out an ominous howl. The Lunar Destroy can either be launched as a projectile or as a slash attack which swallows the soul and destroys it deep within the Boundary. Hunter” can destroy and absorb any soul in its way. The amount of force and power depends on how long Shadow charges. Gentle Fist/Jyuuken Techniques *'Rotation' *'Giant Rotation' *'Sky Palm' *'Eight Trigrams 64 Palms' *'Eight Trigrams 128 Palms' *'Darkness Style- Eight Trigrams:' Shadow firsts activates the BlazBlue and enters the Blood Kain state. He then assumes the Jyuuken stance and unleashes any branch of the Eight Trigrams. As he strikes pressure points and chakra points sealing an opponent's power and lowering their ability he also steals spirit energy from their body. The spirit energy he takes after the attack is used to heal his wounds. There is another variation of this move where he launches his opponent into the air and then catches them using Devoured by Darkness. Shadow Step: A style of high speed movement created by Shadow himself. It is an instant movement technique using the availables shadows in the area. Shadow can move from one shadow to the next by taking a single step, and in a single flash appear out of that Shadow; he often using this move to appear behind his opponent and attack from behind. He can also use shadow step to cross many distances but this is tiring and can leave him exhausted afterwards depending on the distance traveled. Shadow is now working on a way to use the Shadow Step without having to rely on shadows. Crescent: A powerful slash from Shadow's scythe, it has enough force to cut through a few hard materials and even more when Shadow adds more power and energy to the move. Crescent can also fire crescent shape arcs and shockwaves from Shadow's weapons to turn it into a melee technique. Full Moon: A full circular slash from Shadow's scythe that can be used to clear a full circle around him. The move is useful for taking care of anything surrounding Shadow. Gravity Wave: Shadow releases a destructive wave of gravity that pulverizes the area he's targeting and also his opponents. Shadow usually declares this move by slicing his hand like a sword to send the attack forward though he can just use it to destroy wherever his target is standing, along with a small radius around them. Gravity Blast: Shadow fires a small ball of gravity that travels fast and has the force of a cannonball behind it. It releases burst of gravity towards wherever it hits causing anything around it to be sent flying. Gravity Zero: Shadow lowers gravity around himself giving him the ability to fly as the field of gravity he is manipulating is around his own body. Anything around a small distance Shadow or whatever Shadow is touching will also be affected by this technique. Gravity Burst: Shadow increases the gravity field around him to a certain degree that he controls, he can also extend the gravity field to encompass entire areas. Shadow can also increase and decrease the gravity in the area he controls at will. Gravity Shatter: Shadow unleashes a destructive field of gravity to decimate a large area around him. Anything caught in the attack are either forced to the ground or pulverized by the intense gravity. The move has a mile radius around Shadow and can destroy large areas. Night Shatter: Magic While not an expert Shadow has the ability to use magic but he only does it in limited ways. After the Eclipse Tournament Ravena has been helping Shadow improve his magical abilities since they both have the same element in magic (though Ravena's element is in pure magic). *'Shadow Sphere:' Shadow generates a sphere of darkness that he can then fire at any target, the attack has the force of a cannonball behind it that can leave significant and concussive damage to whatever it hits, it can also explode on impact. *'Tendrils of Darkness:' As the name suggests the user creates small or large threads made of shadows and darkness energy. These threads are almost unbreakable and can be as strong as steel, and the spell can only be used from a person's or object's shadow. The Tendrils can wrap around and restrain a target and the threads can range from small threads, to large vines, to thick tentacles of energy. *'New Moon:' Shadow concentrates darkness energy and creates a large glowing sphere of energy in front of him that he can then launch forward. The "moon" has a large blast radius and almost disintegrates anything it comes into contact with, with the only downside that it is somewhat slow. *'Dark Slicer:' An arc of darkness that can slice through almost anything it comes into contact with. The move can be fired from whatever weapon Shadow is holding and can also be fired by swinging his hand in a solid arc, if charged with darkness. *'Dark Void:' Creates a small black hole that swallows up anything in its path. The spell on its own lasts for a short time but can remain open by using more mana. *'Gale of Darkness:' A move that summons wind infused with darkness, making black wind appear. The winds can carry wind blades that can slice an opponent of the winds can lift up things not latched down. The wind can also become solid enough to block certain attacks and can even absorb elements to increase it's destructive power. *'Shadow Sword:' Shadow can generate a solid sword of darkness which can cover a sword, be extended from his kunai, or can just be created pure out of darkness in his hands. The swords have no weight and can be swung at supersonic speeds and carries incredible slicing power. Shadow tends to summon two in each hand to use. *'Shadow Rush:' Using his speed and Shadow Step; Shadow barrages a target with repeated slices from the shadow swords from all angles at great speeds leaving behind many black cuts on the person's body. Shadow can then end the attack with a cross slash from both his swords or can extend the move. *'Shadow Rend:' An extension to Shadow Rush, before Shadow ends the move he can combine the swords together to form a scythe out of darkness. He then slashes his opponents created a large explosion that rips them apart and has them vanish into darkness. Inner Darkness A power that was once sealed within Shadow years ago by Shadow himself; the seal was then broken by Kusanagi during the Eclipse Tournament Arc. It appears initially as a dark violet and black aura shroud that amplifies Shadow's base power and abilities and allows him to use more powerful darkness attack. Appearing behind Shadow sometimes would be a Dark Being, a creature that represents it's User under the Power of Darkness. While in this mode Shadow has little or sometimes no control over his actions as he is fueled by raw instincts and aggression, with only a drive to defeat and destroy anything in his path. It is this way because the power was created by a trauma Shadow experienced years ago. Along with that, with each use it increases the buildup of Darkness within Shadow's heart. While it will start to dissipate after each use, the darkness is summoned whenever Shadow uses Darkness Magic and if he remains transformed for too long of time Shadow could remain in the beserker state forever, becoming a creature of darkness. With this power, the shroud will lessen the damage and will dull Shadow's sense of pain and will increase the abilities of Shadow's body and his darkness spells. Although Shadow's weapons can become infused with darkness to make them more powerful Shadow is often shown making solid constructs with it, such as claws or even swords (be it with using his kunai or pure darkness). Under this transformation it allows Shadow an arsenal of techniques: *'Dragon Rush: '''Shadow rushes towards a target with a darkness infused slash from his scythe or another weapon he may have on his person. This is mostly done when Shadow makes his Dark Sabers or Shadow Claws. *'Dark Sabers:' Swords made of pure darkness energy that Shadow wields, it is the technique Shadow uses often if he is still conscious and in control of the darkness. The blades can have the appearance of beam swords an can even be solid sword if Shadow has enough concentration, and the power of their slashes are dependant on Shadow as well. The swords can also be used to fire balls or slashes of energy. *'Shadow Claws:' Large and solid dragon-like claws that Shadow can create using the shroud around his hands and arms. This is also a sign that shows that Shadow is not in control of the darkness and that he has reverted to raw instincts. The claws have the same cutting potential as the Dark Sabers and is all dependent on Shadow, though the claws will mostly draw power from rage and aggression. *'Black Typhoon:' A version of the Gale of Darkness which is produced by the Dragon's wings to launch large gusts of black colored wind that can be used as an attack or to pull up a tornado shield to block attacks. The dragon's wings can also be used as shields. *' Death Spheres:' The Dragon heads charge up spheres of darkness energy and fires them at Shadow's opponents. Only three balls can be fired (one from each head) at a time but each of them have enough power to level buildings and do significant damage. If the move is charged up long enough, the attack evolves into: * '''Death Triad:' Where the heads fire beams that can leave large trenches along the ground and can pierce through most materials. The beams can slice through the land and even through water leaving explosions and destruction behind. *'Ground Zero:' A massive explosion of darkness which can obliterate anything within a two mile radius around Shadow in every direction (including down and up). Shadow can also add more power into the move to increase the blast radius and can even direct the blast in one direction provided that he has enough concentration; such as he can focus the huge blast straight up. *'Shadow Dragon:' The name of the transformation where Shadow begins to fuse with the shroud and starts to become a small version of his Darkness Being. In this form he is not conscious and is in no control and is also a sign that he's used the darkness for too long; the longer he's in this form the more features and traits he'll produce and grow until the final level where he becomes the dragon himself. Music Themes *Crush 40: All Hail Shadow -Shadow's Theme *Air Gear OST: Chain (Tekno Value)-Battle Theme *Accel World OST 3 ft.Mintjam Silvery Wings -Transformed Theme *Lord Usa's Elemental Flag -Theme with Amaya Quotes "You think any of you guys can stand up to me, maybe in a few years of playing."-Shadow when fighting noobs after him. "Why does crazy **** always happen to me?" "I'm no hero, I just can't stand seeing crap like that." Shadow when he helps someone. "Everyone has their own demons, leave me to my own." "This is the end!" Shadow when finishing a fight. "Like I said, the end." Shadow after winning. (To Aeon) "What I do with members of my guild are none of your business." "You want to protect your sister...but you can't see that she can protect herself now." "If you keep treating llu like she's made of glass she won't get any stronger; Illu works the hardest on this team and I trust her power...can the same be said for you?" "Illu; if he wasn't your brother I would kill him." (To BoP) "Not you again, why don't you get lost?" "Am I seriously getting a lecture from a pervert like you?" "I swear I'm going to kill this guy." (Darkness Influence) "Dissappear!" "Do not cross me!" "I will win!" "You're in my way!" "The pain...let is all end." "Everyone and everything before me should all disappear!" Gallery Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg|Omake Shadow vs illu and felis by raiju onna-d55xqx8.jpg|Shadow against Illu and Felis Ravena and Shads.jpg|Awkward Scene Soak up the setting sun by raiju onna-d5engzr.jpg|Walk through the Sunset Trivia *Shadow keeps most people, even his guild, in the dark about his problems. This is because he believes only he can solve them himself. *Though his element is Darkness, he has only one power that is darkness aligned. *Shadow was originally going to be Twilight elemental, until it was scrapped saying the creator preferred darkness over light anyway. *A reoccurring theme is Shadow not wanting to play the hero but ends up doing so. *Though Shadow can be incredibly perceptive, he can also be oblivious to simple things such as women's feelings (at least those aimed at him). ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:Human Category:Darkness Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Rare Hunters Category:Guild Leaders